


Love, Sexuality, and Space

by FictionLover007



Series: Voltron One Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionLover007/pseuds/FictionLover007
Summary: Keith walked out of the training room after his conversation with Shiro. He happens upon Lance, and the two of them end up discussing sexuality, love, and space.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, let me know what you guys think, and thanks for all of the nice things that people have said. Hope you enjoy!

Keith whirled around and glared at the black paladin. "Fuck you!!!"

"No Keith. Fuck him."

The red paladin stormed out, his skin flushing to match his jacket. Keith would not admit to Shiro that the thought that crossed his mind as he said that was Believe me, I want to.

Keith continued walking, not intending on reaching anywhere in particular, nor watching where he was going. Until...

Thud.

Keith sat up, blinking. Across from him, Lance was sprawled on his back, rubbing his head.

"Geez Keith, I'd ask what your problem was, but I'm guessing by the way the floor was getting a death glare, you weren't looking where you were going."

"Sorry. I wasn't. I just had a talk with Shiro."

"A talk? Wait...not THE talk, right, 'cause man, that would be embarrassing."

"He certainly tried to work components of THAT talk in there, but no. We never really got the chance to catch up after he was captured and the exercise Allura put us through today reminded him of that."

"Oh, okay."

An awkward silence fell over the two, before Lance climbed to his feet and offered Keith his hand.

"Thanks." Keith said.

The silence returned, unusual for Lance, Keith noted. The red paladin glanced his teammate over, and noticed that Lance wasn't making eye contact, and he was worrying his lip.

"So..." "So..." They both said at once.

"You go first." Lance offered.

"No, you, please." Keith said.

Lance was surprised, but did as Keith asked. "So, you're gay, huh?"

"Yeah," Keith nodded. "And you're bi?"

"More like pan, I guess?"

"Pan? What does that mean?"

"Like I said, all people. Not limited to the binary gender system, but all. Gender isn't really a part of the equation. That includes alien genders as well, I guess."

"Oh. Okay."

"Now you."

"What?"

"You encouraged me to go first, and now it's your turn."

"Oh, right. Uh...well, I...I...uh...I was wondering...if...uh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to...maybe, gooutwithmesometime?" Keith rushed out the last part of the statement.

"Wait, what?" Lance's eyes widened.

"Never mind. See you later." Keith made to walk off, but Lance grabbed his shoulder.

"Keith, wait. What did you say?"

"I said never mind." Keith jerked away.

"Oh really?" Lance said. He backed Keith against the corridor wall. "Because it sounded like you just asked me out."

"And if I did?" Keith challenged.

"Then I would be obliged to accept."

Keith's eyes opened even wider, and then slipped closed when Lance lowered his head, and brought his lips to Keith's.

Keith's brain was short-circuiting. Lance was kissing him. Lance was KISSING him. Lance was kissing HIM!!!! And he wasn't kissing back.

When that realization came to mind, Keith hooked his fingers in the waistband of the blue paladin's jeans, and dragged him closer. He also opened his mouth and tilted his head, making it easier to deepen the kiss.

One of Lance's hands moved from supporting himself against the wall, to settle against Keith's neck, and fingers were woven in his hair.

Eventually, Lance had to pull away, and both boys were left panting and short of breath.

"So..." Lance smiled.

"So..." Keith smiled back.

"Do you want to ask me something?" Lance smirked.

Keith rolled his eyes, and said "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Hmm," Lance murmured. "I don't know, I'll have to think about..."

Keith slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Lance!"

"Okay, okay. Yes! Yes, I'll be your boyfriend, especially if you keep kissing me like that."

"Deal." Keith smirked, and brought the taller boy in for another kiss.

The two continued to kiss until..."Damn it Shiro!"

The two jerked apart to see Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, and Coran standing a few meters away. Pidge and Hunk looked disappointed, Allura had disbelief on her face, and both Coran and Shiro were smiling.

"Uh...hey guys." Lance was blushing, and rubbing the back of his neck. "What's going on?"

"I just won a bet." Shiro smirked.

"A bet?" Lance looked confused. "A bet on what?"

"How long it would take for us to get together." Keith answered.

"And Shiro won? What did he bet?"

"I bet two hours, or less."

"That conversation really riled you up, didn't it." Lance glanced at Keith. Keith blushed, and nodded.

"Maybe."

"Right, well, since you lot bet on our relationship, it's only fair that the proceeds go towards a good cause. So, princess, if I may, may Keith and I have leave to go to a planet with a nice restaurant, and Shiro can pick up the bill?"

The other paladins spluttered, and Keith sniggered. Coran clapped his hands and said "I believe it's a date."

And with that statement, the whole group moved to the dining hall for dinner, and if anyone noticed that the new couple held hands the whole way there, no one said anything.


End file.
